creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmpyrealInvective
If you are here to inquiry about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. If you do not and post to this talk page and your story was deleted for obvious reasons covered in the blog, I will link the aforementioned guide to your talk page as an explanation. Are you here about a Journal Entry pasta that I deleted? Read that guide before asking why I deleted your story. If you are inquiring about a longer story that I deleted, perhaps this guide will elaborate on the issues a bit. This guide on micro pastas should help if you are wondering why your short story was deleted. Maybe it was an NSFW pasta, if so, this guide has you covered. Archives ---- Add This? Would you add this pasta: The Slender Man: Misunderstood to this page The Slender Man under "Pastas Involving the Slender Man"? SoPretentious 20:58, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Period of less activity For about a month or so, I'll be a lot less active. I'll still be around for an hour or two each day on most days. SoPretentious 21:31, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Review Request Hello, Empy. I'm here to ask for a review/feedback on my new story, In Torment III. I consider this to be the point my writing skills and lore writing skills improved drastically, and I believe it addresses every issue pointed out to me before. If you could find the time to read/review it, I'd appreciate it. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 05:30, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Pictures I had a problem recently when I tried to add a picture to my pasta, and I was wondering if you could explain it to me. Not to long ago, I discovered how great editing could be for the pictures on my pastas, so I edited them. However, when I tried to put them on my pastas, a message popped up saying that an unexpected error had occured. Thinking it must be a problem with my computer, I tried using my chromebook, with similar results. Do you think you can shed some light on this? Thank you! Who killed Mr. Boddy?! It was I, The Eccentric Bible Salesman! 21:49, August 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: RE:Pictures I always get the error message when I try and upload a picture. It always says "The page at creepypasta.wikia.com says: An Unknown error occured." Thanks for offering to upload the image yourself, but I would really hate to bother you with this, so I won't. Also, I give you my thanks for your advice, which I will surely heed if the problem continues or you are not able to tell me what needs to be done. Who killed Mr. Boddy?! It was I, The Eccentric Bible Salesman! 22:14, August 17, 2015 (UTC) can i post 2 micropastas or is there a bigger limit? The DeathMau5 Team (talk) 00:11, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Why was "Bedroom Window" deleted? 1. Did you think it was too cliche/predictable? 2. Did you think it felt rushed? 3. or something else? Gabemcceldry (talk) 00:15, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Story feedback Would you mind taking a look at both of these stories? 1. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:490709 (I don't know why the text is gray.) 2. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:490535 Gabemcceldry (talk) 00:26, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the advice. I will mainly write more of my original story DeathMau5 The DeathMau5 Team (talk) 00:27, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Can I ask you one more question? Gabemcceldry (talk) 01:06, August 18, 2015 (UTC) How common are snuff film pastas and are they allowed? I wanted to write one and post it here but I don't know how well it will be recieved. Gabemcceldry (talk) 01:18, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Let people edit! I appericiate the work you do on this site to improve the quality of works on this said wikis, but I feel like you are trying to do an editor's job for them and reversing any edits I believe you view as unnecessary. If you have to do a hundred people's niches for them, this would be your full time job. I'm not trying to rant on you, but I'm feeling like I'm being shafted by you whenever you reverse an edit, may I have your side of the story? (In the meantime, I'm going to reverse your reverse, somehow.) User:CreepyheroofTime 01:53, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Re Good deal. Hope you aren't letting your writing go towards the back-burner. You're one of my favorites. Speaking of which, I'm in the middle of Danielewski's The Familiar (the author of House of Leaves), and Clive Barker's new novel. Man...wish I could write like either of them :). Anyway, it looks like the site is running smooth. I miss you guys. Tell the admins, other crats and peeps I said hello. I'll be popping in every now and then (I'll never not be a fan of amateur well-written spook-tales). Cheers. Mystreve (talk) 01:56, August 18, 2015 (UTC) My whole story disapeared off my profile and i forgot to save the last edit with the hey im henry biz The DeathMau5 Team (talk) 02:00, August 18, 2015 (UTC) ::All good. I'll be lurking around. Don't want user rights etc, but I can definitely help when help is needed. Thanks for sticking around, man. Glad you're a positive presence on our site :) ::Mystreve (talk) 02:08, August 18, 2015 (UTC) :::I really didn't navigate to it etc, but how is the WW going? :::Writer's Lounge? :::Are you admins still pushing new work to get to our front page? I really hope so. Why is that Clive Barker quote I put there (a million years ago) still on the front page? Not trying to be a dick, but keep our front page fresh. As a CPW viewer (and writer and former admin), I want to see that our page is up to date. :::Meh. Just thoughts. :) :::Mystreve (talk) 03:31, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Hello! Thank you for all of your help involving Ouranyx Origin. I was wondering if I could post the story that is not his origin first, or would I have to file a deletion repeal? Or would the deletion repeal only involve his failed origin story? Also, before I even think of turning them into pastas, I am immediately putting them into the Writing Workshop, and all of your critique has been incredibly beneficial. Maximinus585 (talk) 03:48, August 18, 2015 (UTC)Maximinus585 Thanks! Oh! That makes sense! For the one that isn't the origin, I was thinking that the plot would be more of a psychological horror with barely any gore, and its origin reflecting how and why he scared/attacked the other characters in the way that it did. I scrapped the lab creation theory since it is incredibly overused, and I went about it entirely wrong. Lounge How have you been focusing on the writers you want to interview??? Ugh. Sorry...wish I was an eyeball still on this site. Let me know if you need a hand (Travis, you know how to reach me). New talent needs to be honed in on. For fuck's sake, message me. New talent needs to be exposed. Mystreve (talk) 04:14, August 18, 2015 (UTC) :Whoa :I'm sorry, Travis. Didn't mean to come off like that. At all. The Lounge was just a thing. That's all. Whether it continues etc, is for you guys and the users to keep going. I really am sorry if I came off like a D-Bag with what I said. :Mystreve (talk) 04:51, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey there! I have noticed that many people are complaining about you deleting their stories. EDIT- well there used to be, anyway Now before you think that I am one of those selfish people who care about nothing but their pastas and themselves, I would like to state that I fully support your actions. Like most websites where the public can post whatever they want, this place needs to "take out the trash" (heh heh) I understand that my pasta, 'Harissia', was not up to "quality standards" As that is rather general, I would like to ask YOU where I went wrong with my pasta. Although it may not seem like it, your feedback will be taken graciously and I will take note of your words to improve my future writing. As for 'Harissia', it will be edited. When you tell me what was wrong with it, I will do all that is in my power to make that piece something great. I understand that you are busy, but please take a few minutes of your time and tell me how to improve my writing skills for future works. Yours truly, CommunistEra (talk) 23:22, August 18, 2015 (UTC)CommunistEra LATER EDIT- I am sorry for wasting your time. I really am. "denied" I was just looking at the deletion appeal page and I just a saw long list of "denied". I guess you guys don't accept appeals very often, or do you? :p Gabemcceldry (talk) 00:21, August 19, 2015 (UTC) you are a jerk for deleting my hard working pasta for fans who enjoy this type of thrill.c Your a big fucking asshole, what's your job on here? to go around acting like a wiki security guard, like c'mon, wouldn't you have an Oscar by now, instead of bringing people down for your own sick fucking pleasure. ban me because I will report you for attacking me in a situation that has no point to it, but can be fixed. God you must be desperate to get bringing down people points on here, you fucking prick. Buddy listen to me, Your the one taking your time to come to my page and start an argument over my better and far more creative work than yours. You also shouldn't have the power to be the first dickhead on my page explaining everything wrong with my work, so I suggest you grow up ,get a life, and leave me alone before I report you for the actions taken against my work. Next time you should mind your own important business and get someone above your Mr. elite position to ask me to inspect my work. Done Next time don't act so superior, and don't you dare threaten me. Thanks for passing the appeal. I'll take your suggestions into consideration. Gabemcceldry (talk) 04:21, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Why was the "Radio signal near the house" story deleted? Was it because of the shadow people cliche or something like that? Gabemcceldry (talk) 04:21, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Regarding my work Hola! Well, I've fixed the problematic stuff in my piece as you instructed and I would like you to take a look at it once more. Tell me if there's anything else I should work on there and if I can have it un-deleted (the way the final product comes out, that is) I didn't post this on deletion appeal because I haven't seen any repeated requests there and I don't really know if it's alright to make such. Anyhow, here is the threat Angel's Nest I usually don't ask questions, but why was my story removed? I don't mean to sound rude or anything, if I did. I was just wondering. TechSaur (talk) 03:18, August 21, 2015 (UTC)